Vanoss and Friends vs The Suicide Squad
Vanoss and Friends VS The Suicide Squad is a what if death battle orginally created by User Christianthepupbot and later adopted by User Sergeant Hypocrite. It features YouTube stars Vanoss and Friends and The Suicide Squad from DC Comics Description YouTube VS DC! Two teams of hardened bad-asses, but other than that, are nearly complete opposites. Still, who would win? Intro Wiz: From page to screen, teams have always had staying power, maybe more than before, and these two groups certainly have the figurative and literal power to do it. Boomstick: Are we really doing this? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Welp, Vanoss and Friends, YouTube's greatest trump cards, Wiz: and the Suicide Squad, DC's all-or-nothing elite task force. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Vanoss and Friends How the team came to be Wiz: In 2011, YouTube was a young and prosperous entertainment site. Filled with wonderful creators like PewDiePie, Smosh and Markiplier, YouTube paved the way for generations of content creators. Boomstick: In the same year, some particular video game players and early YouTubers played games online, and eventually became good friends with one another. They would later play games that took them to the future, apocalyptic scenarios, and world wars. Vanoss Wiz: Born in Toronto, Canada, 1992, Evan Fong wasn't a complete nerd growing up. He practiced hockey and golf and he was pretty good at it, he even had the chance to play with his favorite hockey club for one match. But when it became time to create a YouTube channel, he needed a name. Boomstick: So, he decided to name himself Vanoss, naming himself after one of his dad's cars, and eventually made good friends with the rest of the crew. Wiz: But Vanoss isn't a complete pushover. Although Vanoss knows how to use any weapon he finds, he has his favorites. He carries the RPG-7, a Russian-made anti-tank launcher with enough force to penetrate steel, which is 40,000 pounds which is the equivalent to 20 tons. He also carries a taser for incapacitating enemies, a semi-automatic pistol, and a flashlight. Boomstick: Really? A flashlight as a weapon? Well, if it was in the dark, that would make since but (screen shows Vanoss hitting Slasher Lui with the butt of the flashlight so hard that Lui does a cartwheel in mid-air and thuds against the wall) Damn, never mind. But for extra special occasions, he wields the mini-gun, which shoots out bullets at rapid-fire speeds. Wiz: Over the years, Vanoss has obtained some impressive power like the Hoo-dini powers. Vanoss: What do you call a magic owl? Hoodini! Wiz: With Hoodini powers, Vanoss can levitate in the air, break down doors without touching them, and I think has some control over cartoon physics, because he can fit himself inside pistol gun barrels. But Vanoss' most prized possession is his Batowl suit. Boomstick: Vanoss' Batowl suit is capable of killing people in just one punch, and even once held three trees at once, and since full hardwood trees weigh about 50 tons each, this means Vanoss can carry 150 tons without any problem. He's also insanely durable. One time, he and his friends managed to launch a tank about 10 stories into the air, then it fell on Vanoss and he got up like it was nothing, even though a regular M1A1 Abrams tank weighs as around 67 tons which, when including the time it took for the tank to return, means that Vanoss survived around 99 tons of force. Wiz: The suit also grants him superhuman speed, like when he was able to dodge gun-fire from a minigun. Comparing the mini-gun Vanoss dodged to a similar weapon, the M134 Mini-gun, which shoots up to, at max, 6,000 bullets a minute, and the average bullet travels around 1,700 miles per hour, which would require 0.20 seconds to dodged one bullet, which is twice as fast as the fastest Olympic athletes at least 500 feet away (or 152 meters). This means Vanoss is capable of dodging at a speed of 167 feet per second, which is the equivalent of 114 miles per hour, meaning Vanoss can move faster than the eye can see. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, that's fast for a owl, but despite being an owl, Vanoss can't fly. Wiz: Well, the Batowl suit comes equipped with a Jet-pack for when he gets into trouble, which happens way too often. Boomstick: Good for him. Despite his greatest attributes, Vanoss isn't perfect. He isn't usually at his best when put under pressure, and that also not to mention that he's a bit immature, which both of these handicaps him, and his teammates in a bad situation. But the fact that Vanoss can breathe in space is good enough for me. Vanoss: Keep Calm and Keep er' Going! H2O Delirious (Pikart767) Wildcat Wiz: Tyler Jacob Wine was born in Indiana, U.S.A in 1992. Later in 2011, he started a YouTube channel originally called W1LDC4T43, but later changed it to I_AM_WILDCAT. And that's were he gets the name Wildcat. That, and his character is a pig, though it was originally a Doritos bag. Wildcat: Ready, set, go! (rapidly crinkles a Doritos bag while he moves) Boomstick: Anyway, Wildcat eventually made good friends with the rest of the crew, including Vanoss and Delirious. Fortunately for them, Wildcat's packing some serious heat. Wildcat, like most of his friends, packs a huge arsenal, though his personal preference is the Tec-9 pistol, which shoots semi-auto shots. He also carries into battle Molotov Cocktails, which sets fire to anything near it. He also carries the Apothicon Servant, a mystical fire-arm that he obtained while fighting zombies in the Shadows of Evil Zombies map. Wildcat: HYAAAAAH! It rips a hole in space and time! Fucks his parents! Vanoss: Wh-What? Wildcat: You heard me. Don't jump in that hole, or you're parents will die. Vanoss: Wh-Why your parents? Wildcat: Because it rips a hole in the space-time continuum and kills your heritage! Wiz: While the Apothicon Servant doesn't do that, it does fire a mini-black hole that sucks people into it and kills them instantly. Though Wildcat isn't all about weapons, he is incredibly durable. He once had his body, pretty much cocooned with C4s, and all they blew up, and Wildcat was launched hundreds of feet away, and yet stood up moments later like nothing happened. C4 is a very deadly explosive, as 1 pound of C4 can destroy wooden structures near the explosion, and 1 pound of C4 generates at least 270 psi. 270 psi is the rough equivalent to 1861584 newtons, and at least 4000 newtons is enough to fracture a femur. In Wildcat's case, his explosion sent him over a mountain, which is at average 1,000 feet tall. Adding that up, Wildcat's explosion must've been at least hundreds of times stronger, which could be roughly 120 tons of force, enough to level numerous city blocks. Wildcat: '' Nogla Lui Mini Ladd (Pikart767) BasicallyIDoWrk Terroriser Moo Snuckel (Pikart767) Together While these individuals are capable on their own, together they have pulled some almost incredible assignments. They've successfully completed heists on the most guarded of locations in Los Santos. Suicide Squad How the team came to be Deadshot Harley Quinn Boomerang Rick Flag El Diablo Killer Croc Enchantress Katana Slipknot Together Pre-fight Which team will emerge victorious? Vanoss and Friends Suicide Squad Fight ''Location: Los Santos, USA Time: 12:00 AM Busy traffic, tall buildings, and the Liquor Hole store. Even a night, the city of Los Santos continues to emanate the true nature of american capitalism. Yet, most people failed to notice a military carrier not to far off the beach. On this carrier, there stands Amanda Waller approaching the new formation of Task Force X aka, the Suicide Squad. Amanda Waller: Colonel Flag. Rick Flag: Madam, the explosive chips have been implanted into their necks. Amanda Waller: Good. (To the Suicide Squad) Greetings, once again! (Elsewhere) H20 Delirious: Holy shit, lock at those- Vanoss: Sir, no guns! (elbows Delirious in the back of head, knocking him out) Laughter erupts from the yacht containing the YouTubers, as Wildcat pilots the boat towards the carrier. Recently, they have been approached by FIB with a deal: attack the rouge carrier of the coast of Los Santos, and upon completion, they will be rewarded handsomely. Nogla: Boy, I can't wait for my fifteen million dollars! Gonna buy me a wife, a couple of kids,- Lui: Again, that's not how it works Nogla. Basically: Shut up, we're getting close. Re-breathers everyone! As everyone puts on their re-breathers and dive into the ocean undetected except for Mini, Wildcat and an unconscious Delirious, a spotlight from the carrier shines on the yacht. Rick Flag on the megaphone: YOU ARE TRESPASSING UPON U.S GOVERNMENT PROPERTY! TURN BACK NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! Wildcat (pretending to be drunk) Oh, he-(BELCH!)-y. My bad, my buddies and I are drunk. W-w-w-we figured not going back to land, so (BELCH!) I'm just parking here if that's fine. Aftermath Which team do you like more? Vanoss and Friends Suicide Squad Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"YouTube Vs DC" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Pikart767 Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles